


Some Guys From a Future

by Dream_En



Series: Bleach Prompts [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen is not having a good time :), Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, No beta cause this is basically writing exercise, RIP Aizen, Random & Short, Time Travel, but i like it, time traveling, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_En/pseuds/Dream_En
Summary: Shinji goes back in time and says "fuck the butterfly effect, Aizen deserves my fist in his face."
Relationships: Hirako Shinji & Kurosaki Ichigo, Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Bleach Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840612
Comments: 8
Kudos: 265





	Some Guys From a Future

Shinji Hirako, or to be more precise, an older version of Shinji Hirako stormed into a Captain’s meeting and punched Aizen square in the face. The Captain and had been feeling unwell and his lieutenant was substituting for him in the meeting when the commotion happened. The other Captains sympathized with Sosuke. What Shinji just did was abrupt and rude. The lieutenant was doing his work for him and he strolls on in like he owns the place. 

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at Hirako for his actions as Unohana inspect’s Aizen’s bruising and bloodied nose. “What is the meaning of this Captain Hirako?” His voice filled with seriousness.

“Fucking traitor deserved it!” Shinji shot back causing the entire room to stare at him like he was crazy. Ukitake furrowed his brows, “Traitor…?” 

“That’s right! This fucker and two others here are traitors!” He pointed at the said man who is still on the ground, holding his nose. His glasses wear broken and knocked to the ground beside him. 

“Where is your proof?”

The blonde froze for a second as if he was thinking about what to say. He stares at the air as he scratches his chin thoughtfully. “To be honest, didn’t think that far when Kisuke sent me back. Was too busy thinking about reshaping Aizen’s face with my fist that I forgot to make a plan.” Shinji said with a sheepish look on his face. All heads turn to Captain Urahaha. 

The Captain shrugged. “I have  _ no  _ idea what he is talking about. What do you mean I sent you back?” 

“Well,” The blonde started as he rubbed the back of his neck, “It wasn’t you  _ now  _ that sent me here, more like future you.” All he receives are extremely confused looks from all the other people in the room. They probably think he hit his head too hard on his way here or something is being delusional. “To be more precise, about 30 years in the future.” As if that helps. This man was nuts, even more than Captain Urahaha’s third seat.

“How will you back your statement up?” Ukitake asked. Others frowned at the white-haired man. They gave him the ‘ _ are you seriously going with this lunatic’s words _ ’ look. “Uh well, your lieutenant, Shiba Kiaen dies,” Shinji says bluntly causing the Captain of the 13th division to gasp. “Half of you guys won’t even be here in a couple of weeks.” He was talking about those who get hollowfied or exiled or both, not that they would know that. “Uhm, oh, Kisuke created a ball called the Hogyoku around this time I believe, which I’m gonna tell you now is a  _ bad fucking idea _ .” 

“You know about my latest project?” Kisuke eyes widened. Shinji rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and so does he!” He points at Aizen who has not moved but his nose is no longer bruising thanks to Captain Unohana. The brunette finally speaks up, “U-Uhm... Captain, I have no idea what you are talking about. Did you hit your head or something? What you are accusing me of sounds a bit far fetched.” 

“Shut up you traitor! Don’t even try to act innocent! I know you secretly have a god complex so stop that!” Shinji yells before messaging his temples in a circular motion. “God, if Ichi was here… he definitely would know what to do.”

“Ichi? Who’s...” Before Captain Kyoraku could finish, a yellow portal above them open up and a man falls through. He breaks the floor when he hit the ground. Shinji’s eyes widened, looking as shocked and confused as everyone else in the room. “Well… That’s not normal.” Rose was the first one to speak. 

A male voice grumbled below the floorboards before a pale hand grabbed the edge and the stranger hauled himself up. “Damn Hat-and-clogs…” He murmurs, most likely to himself. The male had wild messy orange hair that went down to his shoulders, he wore a Captain’s uniform that had the number 10 on his back. If the captain of Squad 10, Ishin Shiba, was here, he might’ve thrown a fit that someone else stole his spot if it weren’t that the man look so much like Kaien Shiba. The man was very intimidating with his dual khyber dual blades, the longer one resting on his back and the other on his hip. Those honey eyes were so fierce and intense, it was like it was challenging anyone to dare strike him. However, this man had  _ no  _ reiatsu. That… That is just plain creepy.

“Ichigo…?” Shinji looked like he saw a ghost or something. “Is that really you?” 

The male looked up after dusting himself off and his eyes also widened. “Shinji?” His voice was young. They both stood there with the same shocked expressions. Ichigo moved first and slowly stalked up to Shinji, lifting up his trembling hand. Everyone anticipated the man to rest it on the blonde’s cheek but what happened next was severely unexpected.

Ichigo hit the captain on top of his repeatedly causing red bumps to form. Meanwhile, he was screaming at Shinji who was now in a fetal position on the floor holding his head. It looked very similar to Hiyori bullying him. “You little sneaking, Cheshire grinning, stupid, reckless, self-sacrificing, stubborn, manipulative, annoying, fucking IDIOT!” 

Jesus, that was a lot of names. “If you’d listen to Kisuke once in your god damn pathetic fucking life, you would’ve known that messing with the past changes the future you dumbass! You wiped a fucking City off the map! You’re lucky it was abandoned!” Now the ginger was pulling on the blonde’s ear as he scolded him. “Ow ow ow ow! Ichi! Let go! You’re gonna tear it off!”

“Damn right I will! You don’t even use them!” 

Head Captain finally cleared his throat causing the two to look up at him. Yamamoto’s aura was burning hot and the Captains near him flinched when he spoke. “Shinji and Ichigo, please explain yourselves!” God, you  _ literally  _ could feel the irritation coming off the old man.

Ichigo frowned and let go of the beaten up Shinji. “It’s kinda weird seeing half of you not dead.”

“D-dead?! Who dies?!” Love’s eyes widened under his shades. 

The ginger doesn’t answer as he looking around, taking in the room before his gaze settles on Aizen who had gotten up and was now dusting himself off. Something in the air seemed to shift before suddenly Ichigo does the same thing as Shinji before and punch the man square in the face, but this time, he kneels the man in the crotch and elbows him in the gut. Talking about overkill. The man falls over, curled up in pain. Ichigo’s serious expression never drops. “Whoops.” The ginger says as Shinji snickers.

“Jeez, seriously what happened in the future for you to hate Aizen so much?” Kensei crossed his arms.

The two-time travelers deadpanned exchanged looks.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
